


BITE

by emiliaholland



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaholland/pseuds/emiliaholland
Summary: Inspired by Troye Sivan's song "BITE"





	BITE

**Baz**

**_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_ **

**_Sing me like a choir_ **

He is so close. _Too_ close. Out of all the times we’ve fought in the past, he has never gotten this close to my face.

My heart is racing, and I can feel the heat radiating off his skin. His whole body is tense, his face is mimicking mine. Hard. Tense. _Angry_. Am I angry, though? I don’t know. I was angry, but now a lot of things are going through my head because he is so close to me.

_He’s_ angry. I can feel it suffocating the air around me. His heat and anger intermingled with the scent of his sweat as it beads down his forehead.

What were we fighting about?

I can’t remember. I can’t _think_.

I’m afraid I’m going to bite him, or worse, kiss him.

Now he’s yelling. He never yells, it’s usually always me. He never has the words to yell, he’s so shit at using his words. But now he has control, and I’m quickly losing mine.

“How _dare_ you…” he’s spitting in my face. This isn’t helping me. His body smells like smoke and scones, and the angrier he gets, the more pungent he becomes. His magic is filling up the room, suffocating what little space is between us. If I just moved my hand an inch, it would graze his hip. My chest constricts at the thought.

He is so close to me and his magic is so bright it’s starting to hurt my eyes. There’s a fog throughout the room, but somehow, it’s making me stronger.

But it’s also making the _need_ stronger.

I’m trying to control my breathing but every inhale I’m intoxicated by his scent. Usually, he is everywhere – stalking me, living with me, consuming my thoughts – but right now, he is _everywhere_.

Oh, yeah. He’s jealous of Agatha and me. I audibly scoff as I remember the reason for our fighting.

_If only you knew, Simon._ I think as his magic starts to spark. He’s mad I scoffed.

 

**_I can be the subject of your dreams_ **

**_Your sickening desires_ **

****

“There’s nothing going on between Wellbelove and me.” I say coolly.

“For _fuck’s sake_ , Baz! Stop lying. I _saw_ something going on,” he yells in my face. “I can’t quite get why you can’t just leave one fucking part of my life alone! You already have everything. We’re supposed to endeach other, isn’t that enough?”

He’s really worked himself up now. I think I’m going dizzy from his scent. Or maybe just his magic.

Or probably because I can feel the roof of my mouth starting to shift.

I can’t believe he is actually dim enough to think there’s something between me and his perfect Agatha. I can’t believe he is actually dim enough to confuse my lust for anger right now. I can feel the red growing on my neck as his heat intensifies. Thankfully he’s stopped yelling, but he’s waiting for me to respond to something that completely went in one ear and out the other.

It’s hard to listen over your thoughts about taking your sworn enemy by the shirt collar and pushing him up against the wall, pressing hard, wet kisses along his face and neck.

His _neck_.

How can he not see how much I want him? How much I’ve always wanted him? I want to consume him like he consumes me. I want him to think about me without even wanting to think about me just because he can’t stop. I want him to feel the impossible urges that keep me awake at night and then follow me into my dreams.

I want him to want me.

I want him.

I _want_ him.

 

**_Don’t you want to see a man up close?_ **

**_A Phoenix in the fire_ **

****

“Snow…” I warn. The feeling is becoming too much. His magic is growing too much around us, and it’s having its effect on me.

His magic makes me feel _good_. It makes me feel stronger. But along with feeling stronger, it also intensifies my hunger. For his blood or for his mouth? I don’t want to find out. Each option would end in disaster.

He isn’t backing away. He’s still too close. My knees are starting to go weak, so I fall back onto my bed. Now he’s hovering like an incessant electric current.

Why can’t he just back up?

“Give me some space,” I breathe out. I don’t think he hears me, because he’s still going on about betrayal and Agatha and all the bullshit he’s been spewing for the past fifteen minutes.

“There is _nothing_ you will stop at, is there?” he’s full on yelling now, if before was to be considered a raised voice. My head is spinning.

“Simon!” I reach out and grab his arms, my hands immediately electrifying at the touch. He gasps and tries to pull back, clearly alarmed. “ ** _Give me some space_**!” I yell back, my words laden with magic.

He is immediately knocked back onto his bed, his mouth gaping. My magic isn’t as strong as his, and since his is pretty much all boiling to the surface, my spell was like a flick instead of the kick I was going for.

“Baz,” he says. I can’t tell what his tone is laced with.

I actually can’t really hear. My ears are ringing. His scent is choking me. It’s such a strong scent, but am I strong enough to stop myself?

“Baz,” he says again, this time as a statement. I wait until the world stops spinning before I look up at him. He’s standing again, right over me. My fists are clenching my sheets, sweat is running down my back. I know my neck is red, I can still feel the hunger. His magic is still pulsing, but I don’t feel his tension anymore. I have it all instead.

And he’s still too close.

I feel myself starting to heat up. But not in the normal human way (because I’m not one), but in the normal _Baz_ way.

 

**_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_ **

****

With fire.

 

 

**Simon**

**_But please don’t bite_ **

 

I don’t know what’s happening, but smoke starts to rise off of Baz. Almost like he’s a generator that’s overheating. His neck is splotchy red (I didn’t know he could produce color other than grey) and he’s starting to smell like me – like smoke.

Maybe he’s going to burst into flames and take the whole of Mummers House and me down with him. If that’s the case, I am not going down like this. _This_ isn’t supposed to be how we end each other, in a murder-suicide of burning alive.

It’s supposed to be a production.

Maybe that’s what he wants, a production. Well, be it. I’ll give him a production.

I reach forward and grab his face with both my hands. His head immediately turns up to me as he looks at me with confusion and terror. I’ve never seen him like this. It’s almost as if he’s fighting a war with himself. I’ve only seen him like this once before, when we were fifth years, and he woke me up with the bathroom light as he grasped the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. Once he realized I was awake, he fled the room for the night. I was terrified.

I’m not scared now. I don’t really know what’s happening, I _should_ be scared, he’s a vampire for Crowley’s sake. Maybe I don’t have to know anything except that I am pulling his face close, hard.

And now we’re kissing.

Well, now _I’m_ kissing him. He’s still in shock, I think, so he’s not reacting.

My rage is prickling my skin, and my magic is turning my stomach in knots, and I can’t really grasp what’s happening right now because I thought we were supposed to be fighting, but now I’m kissing Baz and I want him to kiss back.

And he does.

And now I’m straddling his lap. And his arms are around my lower back. And his mouth is wet and _hot_ , even when the rest of his body is cold.

Now my fingers are in his hair and I’m holding his face to mine so he can’t get away, but honestly, I don’t think he wants to.

_I_ don’t want him to.

What am I doing?

_No time to think_ , I tell myself. _Just kiss._

His mouth moves away from mine as he presses hard, sloppy kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He finds the spot where my mole is and starts to suck.

“ _Please_ ,” I breathe out. “Please don’t bite.”

His head snaps back up, his eyes wild and his mouth red. He’s looking at me like he just got caught doing something wrong, but it doesn’t take long for him to revert back to his angry face. Except I don’t think he’s angry, because even though he growls, he lifts me by my bottom and throws me back against my bed, immediately crawling over me and kissing me hard against my mouth.

He’s still above me, unsure of what to do with his body. He breaks away and looks around flustered. I move my arms up and lace them around his neck, bringing his face back down to mine. Once he relaxes a little, I run my hands down his sides and slip my fingers into his belt loops, pulling his hips down to me.

Once his body is on me, he lets out a gasp into my mouth. I smirk and then push him over onto his back, swinging my right leg over his body to straddle him.

He’s looking up at me with the same red mouth and grey eyes, except this time they’re filled with fire. But not his usual fire.

“So, _this_ is what you look like turned on,” I say through my smirk before I think about what words are actually coming out of my mouth. Had I thought about him being turned on before? I must have, or else I wouldn’t be so turned on to finally see it.

“Shut up, Snow,” he growls, reaching up to try to pull me back down. I grab his hands in mine and hold them in front of me. I look at him with one eyebrow cocked, teasing him.

“Call me Simon.” I demand.

“Snow,” he whines. I pin his arms above him, hovering over his mouth with mine. “Simon,” I whisper into his parted lips. He tries arching up to reach my mouth, but I move back, looking directly into his eyes. He tries to blink away his pained look, so I grind myself into him.

“ _Simon_ ,” he pleads.

 

 

**Baz**

**_You can coax the cold right out of me_ **

**_Drape me in your warmth_ **

****

I’m surrounded by heat. I’m surrounded by _Simon._

We’re lying on his bed, a tangle of arms and legs and Simon’s head against my chest.

Yes, really. _Simon’s head against my chest._ His curls displayed against my skin, his breath warming the same spot as he exhales. I’m frozen under him, one arm behind my own head and the other hand holding his upper arm. I don’t move. I’m afraid to.

What if I move and this isn’t real?

Simon shifts some, letting his hand fall a little too far down my stomach. This is real and actually happening.

“Baz,” he murmurs against my chest.

“Hmm?” is the only response I can muster.

“I didn’t actually think you would bite me.”

I stop rubbing circles into his shoulder. “I- I know,” I get out.

“Okay…” he says, unsure. “I just hate hickeys.”

And then he shifts a little bit and lets out a warm sigh on my skin.

Oh?

I continue to lie there in complete stillness, still shocked over what he said. At the time, it sounded like he was scared when he asked me not to bite him, is he just saying he doesn’t like hickeys to not make me feel bad? I try to go over the moment in my mind, but all I can think about is how hot he looked kissing me. Maybe I should ask him, but I’m pretty sure he’s asleep. He hasn’t said anything in ten minutes. His body is also exceedingly warm – his body is always warm, especially compared to mine, but you know. Sleep warm.

My chest starts to tingle, thoughts of biting him fading completely. Simon Snow is asleep on my chest and we’re both nearly naked. We also just snogged the fuck out of each other. Nothing else happened, I stopped it because I was too hungry, but now I’m lying under the boy I’ve been in love with since I was eleven, trying to comprehend anything that has happened tonight.

How is he so comfortable with me? I think about literally sucking his blood. He doesn’t know that, but he _has_ to think about it, right? Living with a vampire is not a normal roommate situation. Especially a vampire who has the hots for you. Okay, he didn’t know that either. Until tonight.

I can’t believe _he_ kissed _me_. Here I was, about to light us both on fire because I couldn’t figure out if I was going to kiss or kill him, and then he just takes charge.

Who is he?

Simon takes this moment to wrap his arm tighter around my body, nuzzling the side of his face into my chest. I think he might have left a kiss. My breath constricts as I lay deathly still under him. He moves one leg to rest in between both of mine, then immediately lets out soft snores. I start to breathe again as his warmth encompasses me.

I don’t feel so cold with him like this.

 

**_The rapture in the dark puts me at ease_ **

**_The blind eye of the storm_ **

****

It only took three minutes after he woke up to start snogging again.

There I was, minding my own business, starting to break out in a nervous sweat as I stared at the ceiling thinking about all of the reasons Simon shouldn’t want to kiss me, when he scared himself awake.

I tried not to laugh because I get nightmares too, but with everything that had happened, it just came out. He was embarrassed, trying to get me to shut up and listen to him, but I could not stop laughing. He finally gave up after he tried to put a hand over my mouth and I licked it, to his disgust.

He’s like a child when he’s upset. He actually pouts, and if he hadn’t been laying on top of me, I know he would’ve had his arms crossed. He’s so irritating.

When he did get me to stop laughing, it was by pressing his mouth to the nape of my neck. It shut me right up. (Shocker.)

And now we’re back to the start. Mouths and hands everywhere, except this time, I’m on top of him. He’s pulling at my shoulders to bring me down closer to him, but I like the power of hovering. Only our mouths are touching and it’s driving him insane.

“Baz,” he’s whining between kisses. “ _Closer_.”

I never thought I would live to see Simon begging me to be closer to him. Never. I mean, I’ve spent the last six years being told to ‘go away’ and to ‘leave him alone’. Okay, most of the time it was me telling him that, but it has always been easier to keep him at a distance. When he’s too close, I feel insatiable.

That was before now, before I was able to hold myself above him and hear him beg for my body to touch his, for my mouth to smother his.

“Now I know why you were whining under me,” he breathes. I hike an eyebrow up, looking at him with playful questioning.

“And why’s that?” I ask, amused.

“I feel like I’m trapped under you,” he retorts, trying to wrench his wrists out of my tight grasp. “In a good way.” he adds quickly, noticing how my smile faltered.

“Hmm,” I reply unconvinced.

“There isn’t anyone else I’d rather be trapped by,” he whispers. “But it’s making me bloody impatient. And needy.” He stares at my lips.

“Well,” I say in a low voice. “What are we going to do about that?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just kiss me on the mouth and set me free,” he says aggressively, not taking his eyes off my lips. So, I lick them. He arches _his_ eyebrow playfully.

“But please don’t bite.”


End file.
